


Хороший, плохой, Уэйн

by Spicebox



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-16 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: про то как Б.Уэйн приехал в Смолвиль искать в полях редких жучков и червячков





	Хороший, плохой, Уэйн

– Что-то он мне совсем не нравится, – задумчиво сказал Лекс, глядя на закрывшуюся дверь. Перевёл взгляд на Кларка, растянул губы в дружелюбной улыбке.

А что Кларк. Ещё у входа в дом услышал разговор – фразы звучали негромко, но хлёстко, кололи прямо в зоны поражения. Ну, если вообразить, что этот разговор был спаррингом по фехтованию. Такие спарринги случались у Лекса часто. Примерно с частотой появления в Смолвиле мистера Лютора-старшего. Интересы Лекскорп на побережье? – Побережье Метрополиса. – Или Готэма? – Деловое сотрудничество с иногородними партнёрами. – Или связи с криминальным миром Готэма. – Тем самым криминальным миром, который запросто сожрал Уэйнов? – Неужели вы так боялись конкуренции?  
Пульс у обоих собеседников учащался с каждой минутой, и Кларк усилием воли подавил суперслух. В конце концов, он был обычным человеком. Ну почти.  
Кларк поднялся по лестнице, повернул к кабинету Лекса – ведь он был обычным человеком и никак не мог расслышать этот разговор на пониженных тонах. Просто пришёл в гости к другу.  
Обычные люди иногда приходят в гости не вовремя.  
– Брюс, Брюс, – услышал он голос Лекса из-за неплотно закрытой (не на замок, запорные штифты прятались в двери). – Ты упустил одну важную деталь. Ты пришёл не к тому Лютору.  
Голос был беспечным, со скрытой горечью. Как будто Лекс жалел, что он не тот Лютор, но изо всех сил пытался спрятать это за весёлым равнодушием. И всё это было демонстративно на поверхности – смотри, анализируй, умник.  
А пульс всё равно зашкаливал.  
Эй, обычные люди так не умеют.  
Кларк моргнул и потянул ручку на себя. Услышал – обычным человеческим:  
– Я знаю, и поэтому…  
Дверь открылась.  
– Привет, я, кажется, не вовремя, – сказал Кларк.  
Окинул взглядом комнату: Лекс, подняв руки с открытыми ладонями, сидел на крышке стола – только чужак поверил бы в этот жест капитуляции и бессилия. Чужак стоял у окна, спиной к Кларку. Белая рубашка и шерстяной жилет, брюки с когда-то ровными стрелками. Начищенные ботинки. Не очень высокий. Комплекция и возраст предполагали, что он ещё вырастет. Стук его сердца затихал, пальцы, вцепившиеся в подоконник, расслаблялись.  
– О, Кларк! – искренне обрадовался Лекс. – Напротив, ты очень вовремя, Уэйн уже уходит.  
Плечи незнакомца на мгновение напряглись и тут же расслабились.  
Он повернулся.  
У Брюса Уэйна был вид домашнего мальчика, рубашка, жилет, начищенные ботинки – и не по возрасту прозрачные светлые глаза психопата. Неприятный такой прищур, будто он смотрит не на тебя, а на фото в твоём личном деле.  
– Да, кстати, познакомься, это Брюс Уэйн, – сказал Лекс, не вставая со стола. Во взгляде искрился азарт и ожидание.  
Конечно, Лекс подозревал, что с Кларком что-то не так.  
И, конечно, Лекс запрещал себе подозревать, ведь Кларк был его единственным другом в Смолвиле.  
Вообще-то Кларк на самом деле им был. Просто кое-что недоговаривал. Ну а у кого в этом мире нет секретов?  
– Брюс перевёлся в вашу школу из Готэма, – продолжил Лекс. – Ты уж позаботься о нём. Ты же в этом специалист.  
– В смысле, в чём? – принял подачу Кларк. На всякий случай сделал самое наивное непонимающее лицо. Пробило даже Лекса. Тот снова вдохновенно сверкнул глазами и равнодушно бросил:  
– Ну, в социализации юных миллионеров.  
Кларк неопределенно кивнул. Лекс оставался неподвижным, а внутри – обычный человек, небось, тоже это бы заметил – хохотал как гиена. Асоциальная гиена стоимостью в миллионы баксов. Уэйн перевёл свой прищур-прицел на Кларка.  
– Добро пожаловать в Смолвиль, – сказал Кларк и шагнул вперёд, протягивая руку.  
Уэйн руку пожал.  
На симпатичном, почти ещё детском лице появилась вежливая улыбка.  
– Специалист по социализации миллионеров, значит? – всё тем же тихим и резким голосом, которым он вёл спарринг с Лексом, спросил Брюс Уэйн.  
– Ничего такого! – отрицательно и на всякий случай будто сдаваясь помахал свободной рукой Кларк.  
Уэйн почему-то располагал к жестам капитуляции.  
“Сынок, ты не должен показывать, что ты не такой”, сказал папа-в-голове.  
“Сынок, ты должен быть добрым к обычным людям”, сказала мама.  
Точно. Он должен быть добрым к Уэйну. Немного переместить пальцы, немного сжать.  
– Я хочу стать твоим другом, – искренне сказал Кларк. – В школе, да и вообще. Обращайся, если что.  
Уэйн выпучил глаза и резко выдернул руку. На ладони и пальцах наливались красные пятна.  
Чёрт.  
– Обязательно, – ответил Уэйн. – Непременно.  
И ещё потом добавил:  
– Спасибо.  
Лекс молчал и вовсю фонил неприязнью и подозрением.  
Фонил всё время, пока Уэйн шёл к двери, пока открывал её и выходил, а когда дверь закрылась и прошло несколько секунд – сказал:  
– Что-то он мне совсем не нравится.  
Задумчиво – нехорошо так задумчиво – глядя на закрытую дверь.  
А Кларк что. Он ведь не слышал ни радиопередатчик Уэйна (но одобрил волну, на которой вещали любители старых комиксов и которую почти не прослушивали из-за количества псевдокритических совпадений), ни сигнал, который отправил Лекс второй охранно-разведывательной группе.  
Точнее, разведывательно-охранной. Потому что больше хвост, чем блокпост. Забавно, что радиоточка Уэйна плыла по прямой, будто не замечая хвоста.  
Обычные люди всего этого не видят. И Кларк тоже.  
А может, это была такая ловушка на необычного Кларка, вежливая, злонамеренная, светлоглазая ловушка.  
– Да брось, – сказал Кларк, повернувшись к Лексу.  
Лекс пошевелил бровью: хватит мямлить. Говори уже как есть.  
– Не знаю. Мне кажется, он нормальный парень. А ты бы как себя чувствовал, если бы у тебя семью убили?  
“Сынок, даже если ты обращаешься к такому ублюдку, как Лютор, – это нечестно”, упрекнул бы папа.  
А мама бы сказала: “Будь великодушным, Кларк”.  
– Плохой пример, – сказал Лекс. – Я бы чувствовал себя младшеклассником в первый день каникул. Даже не вникай. Эй, Кларк. Чего молчишь?  
– Ничего, – ответил Кларк, отгоняя призрачные голоса. – Я думаю, он нормальный. Так вот, я думаю, он нормальный. Ну, по меркам большого города. И вообще, я ему сочувствую.  
– М-м, – неразборчиво промычал Лекс и спрыгнул со стола.  
– Что, – сказал Кларк, на всякий случай отступая назад.  
– О великий Кларк Кент! – провозгласил Лекс, сурово хмурясь и величественно раскидывая руки. – О святой покровитель асоциальных миллионеров!  
– Да ну тебя, – сказал Кларк, прикидывая, как бы незаметно просочиться сквозь дверь. И чтобы это осталось в рамках человечности.  
– И всё-таки он мне не нравится, – ответил Лекс. – Вот что ни говори. Не нравится он мне.

Кларк не умел спорить с Лексом. А также Кларк не умел спорить с Ланой, Питом и Хлоей.  
Хлоя всегда этим пользовалась, прикрываясь учащёнными ударами сердца и вот таким выражением лица.  
– Что? – переспросил Кларк. – Интервью с Уэйном для школьной газеты? Да запросто, уверен, он будет не против.

– Что насчёт интервью для школьной газеты? – спросил Кларк, выловив Уэйна в опустевшей школьной раздевалке.  
Уэйн был не против.  
Ладони легли поверх ладоней Кларка, прижав к школьным шкафчикам.  
Как должен реагировать обычный человек? Отшвырнуть? Ударить? Сбежать?  
Губы Уэйна оставляли горячий влажный след на шее – щеке – виске – и дальше он что, поднимался на цыпочках?  
Его сердце стучало мерно и медленно, под прикрытыми веками – холодный интерес. Точно с ним было что-то не так.  
С Кларком, кстати, тоже: вдоль позвоночника ходили горячие волны, оседая внизу живота, а содержимое закрытых шкафчиков вздрогнуло и поднялось в воздух. Если у него когда-нибудь (не если, а когда!) всё получится с Ланой, нужно постараться это контролировать, чтобы её не напугать.  
Кларк отвернул голову и кашлянул.  
– Прими в качестве доброго совета: в Смолвиле не любят странных людей и странное поведение.  
Уэйн сделал шаг назад, будто только и ждал его слов.  
Церемонно ответил:  
– Приношу свои извинения за возникшее недоразумение.  
Но взгляда не отвёл. Весьма кстати, ведь за его спиной медленно опускалась массивная деревянная скамейка. Когда ножки ударились об пол – негромко, но всё-таки с заметным стуком – Кларк снова кашлянул, заглушая звук.  
Спросил:  
– Так что насчёт интервью школьной газете?  
Брюс Уэйн моргнул и неожиданно рассмеялся.  
– Значит, работаешь на мисс Салливан? Или всё же на Лютора? Или…

– Кларк.  
Он лежал на ровной мягкой поверхности, а его голова покоилась в ладонях. Чужих. Чьих?  
– Что ты такое, а?  
Он дёрнулся. Открыл глаза.  
Он думал, что это будет Лекс, его друг, но голос обманул.  
Хорошо, что не Лекс.  
– Ты в безопасности, – сказал Уэйн. Наклонился, заглядывая в глаза, потом отстранился. Всё было в вязкой дымке, всё причиняло боль. Кружение цвета, вибрация на зелёных частотах.  
Обычный нормальный человек не смог бы и пошевелиться.  
Кларк тоже не мог.  
Вокруг был криптонит.  
– Закрой глаза, – сказал Уэйн.  
Кларк закрыл.  
– Засыпай.  
А открыл их уже утром в своей кровати, испуганный и взъерошенный.

Скорее всего, это и был кошмар, но не стоило исключать другую возможность. Стоило учитывать, что Уэйн мог узнать о нём чуть больше, чем достаточно.  
Чуть больше, чем позволено.  
Но Уэйн молчал, не подавая вида, – или это всё-таки был очередной криптонитовый кошмар.

– Что насчёт интервью школьной газете? – спросил Кларк, выловив Уэйна в опустевшей школьной раздевалке. Как ни в чём не бывало.  
Уэйн как ни в чём не бывало кивнул.  
Шагнул вслед за Хлоей в клубную комнату. Через час она вышла, озадаченная и разочарованная: десяток мелких подробностей и ни одной серьёзной тайны. Знаешь, сказала, в этом он почти профессионал. Даже неприятно. Бьёт по самооценке.  
Кларк ей, конечно, посочувствовал.  
А про себя подумал, что если так, то Уэйну пришлось даже тяжелее, чем казалось на первый взгляд.

По ночам Уэйн искал на полях осколки криптонита. Или редкие виды жучков и червячков. 

Что бы он там нашёл после Лекскорп.

Лекс, лучший друг и вообще рубаха-парень, сдержанно ревновал и настойчиво предлагал Кларку свой кадиллак на ретро-вечеринку у Сьюзи.

Кларк согласился и искренне поблагодарил. Ведь это так круто – привезти Лану на вечеринку в кадиллаке.

Лана отказалась и искренне поблагодарила. У них с Уитни уже были свои планы. 

Зато согласилась Хлоя, верный друг и отличный товарищ. Только попросила: не сбегай на этот раз. Ладно?

Лекс уже, конечно, был на месте: занял стратегическую позицию недалеко от чаши с пуншем. Танцевать он не хотел – сказал, в Метрополисе успел натанцеваться во всех прямых и переносных смыслах. Кларк понимающе кивнул, выискивая Лану взглядом в толпе. Автомобиль Уитни стоял у входа. Кларк окинул зал – теперь уже рентгеновским зрением.  
– О, смотри, вот и Уэйн пожаловал, – неприятным голосом сказал Лекс. – Точно что-то затевает.  
Пожалуй, и затевает – если только это был не сон. Что-то такое, что бы очень не понравилось маме с папой.  
– Параноик, – отмахнулся Кларк.  
– Реалист! – поднял Лекс стакан в назидательном жесте. И, поболтав пунш, выпил.  
Оставив свою чёрную машину неопознанной марки у входа, Уэйн поднялся на веранду и подошёл к Сьюзи. Вручил ей огромный букет цветов, беззастенчиво рассматривая грудь в декольте, украшенную ниткой старинного крупного жемчуга миссис Коллинс. Вдруг обернулся, будто притянутый взглядом. Короткая улыбка уколола Кларка куда-то под сердце. Отозвалась ласковой щекоткой под кожей, призрачным прикосновением губ к шее, щеке, виску.  
Невольно вспомнилась скамейка, повисшая над полом. Кларк тут же представил себе огромную чашу пунша, летающую над головами как ведьма на метле, и отвернулся.  
– Слишком уж он интересуется нашими метеоритами, – продолжал ворчать Лекс.  
– Нашими, – улыбнулся Кларк.  
И мысленно согласился: да, слишком. Когда только спать успевает.  
Лекс дотянулся до черпака и налил себе ещё порцию. Посмотрел на полный стакан Кларка, выразительно пошевелил бровью. А Кларк, может, тоже хотел напиться. Как он когда-то в детстве хотел вступить в школьную команду, ходить в секцию регби или даже шахматный клуб – да хоть в футбол гонять с соседскими пацанами.  
“Что ты такое, а?” – отозвался в голове голос из сна – не-сна.  
– Любой турист интересуется метеоритами, – ответил Кларк. Поднёс стакан к губам, подержав, опустил руку. Добавил: – У нас тут больше нечем интересоваться. Вот и Уэйн тоже. Сомневаюсь, что смолвильские метеориты запустили свои отравленные лапы в Готэм, чтобы убить его родителей.  
– Почему отравленные? – удивился Лекс.  
– М-м, – сказал Кларк и уткнулся носом в пунш.  
Ситуацию спасла замечательная Хлоя, верный друг и товарищ, неотразимая в розовом и чем-то расстроенная.  
– А, ты тут. Перебираешь все возможные варианты “Л”?  
– Что? – удивился Кларк. – Нет. Ты о чём? Что не так?  
– Пригласил бы сразу Лекса, раз Лана не согласилась, – тихо ответила Хлоя. Лекс услышал. Помотал головой, чему-то ухмыляясь:  
– Лекса нельзя. Лекс не танцует.  
– С чего бы это не танцует? – прищурился Кларк. – Пять минут назад спрашивал, не буду ли я против, если…  
Он выразительно перевёл взгляд с Лекса на Хлою. Подмигнул:  
– Я не против. Только недолго.  
Мимо в танце проскользнула Лана. Наконец-то! Сбоку мелькнуло розовое – мелькнуло и исчезло. Лана улыбалась и смотрела сияющими глазами вверх, на партнёра, и так легко было представить, что на месте Уитни находится он, Кларк, бережно и нежно держит её в объятиях, и…  
Жидкость в стакане колыхнулась, поплыла вверх.  
Кларк отвернулся. В глубине зала Сьюзи продолжала развлекать Уэйна – раскрасневшаяся и явно довольная его интересом. Майк, её парень, напротив, выглядел злым, и слишком сильно прижимал к себе в танце Бет, лучшую подругу Сьюзи. Уэйна по-прежнему интересовало только декольте. Или жемчуг.  
Лану по-прежнему интересовал только Уитни.  
Диван приподнялся и выровнялся: рядом с размаху опустился Лекс.  
– И знаешь, что самое паршивое?  
– Угу… – грустно ответил Кларк, глядя на Лану и Уитни.  
Лекс проследил за его взглядом, ободряюще похлопал по плечу.  
– И не говори. Провинциальная тоска. Пятеро детей, трейлер на окраине, вечерние смены в “Талоне”. Если я его ещё не закрою. Да нет, не это.  
Кларк натянул дежурную улыбку, поворачиваясь.  
– А что?  
– То, что Лайонел приказал носиться с Уэйном как со священным тухлым яйцом. А это говорит нам о чём?  
– О чём? – переспросил Кларк.  
– Например, о том, что большая жаба решила съесть маленькую, пока та не выросла. Но не сразу. Когда наша жабка замаринуется. И это не самый паршивый вариант, скажу я тебе.  
Кларк вспомнил разговор на пониженных тонах, с которого всё началось, и лексово горькое “Ты пришёл не к тому Лютору”. Лекс, конечно, никогда не показывал истинных чувств незнакомцам, но и Уэйн мог учесть – и обратиться к нужному Лютору. Вопрос, нужному – для чего.  
– У нас с Лайонелом сложные отношения, – продолжил Лекс, глядя на Уэйна. Сьюзи поправляла волосы и смеялась, пальцы то и дело трогали жемчуг на груди. – Да, сложные. И неучтенный козырь на чужой руке… А я не хочу отдавать засранцу Уэйну завод. Никому не хочу. Он ведь только начал давать прибыль, и в перспективе…  
Сьюзи откинула голову. Жемчужная нитка лопнула, бусины брызнули, покатились по платью, дробно застучали по полу. А Уэйн сидел, весь побелев, с остановившимся диким взглядом, и лишь закрывал рот ладонями – детским беспомощным жестом.  
– Ух ты, – сказал Лекс и быстро поднялся. Кларк оказался быстрее – совсем немного, в рамках возможностей обычного человека, подгоняемого беспокойством. Уже у дивана, придерживая Уэйна за плечи, он перехватил взгляд Лекса: ну да, как с тухлым священным яйцом.  
– Пойдём-ка припудрим носики, Брюс, – заботливо наклонился Лекс. И тут же повернулся к Сьюзи: – Вернём быстро, в целости и сохранности!  
Сьюзи уже не очень-то и хотела. Она выглядела напуганной, наверное, успела представить себя заложницей богатого поехавшего маньяка, беззащитной в его фамильном особняке.  
– Пойдём, Брюс, – сказал Кларк. Уэйн встал. Он двигался ровно, немного механически, как искусно сделанная кукла.

– Это всё пунш, – светским тоном сообщил Лекс, опираясь на стену у двери туалета. – Обычное дело на школьных вечеринках. Сам видел, девчонки туда что-то подливали.  
– Серьёзно? – спросил Кларк. Удручённо покачал головой: – Ну вот, я как знал – пить не хотел. А теперь мне тоже нехорошо.  
– Фамильная интуиция Кентов? – прищурился Лекс. – Боже, что-то и меня начало мутить. Может, нам стоит присоединиться к Уэйну? Эй, Уэйн! Ты там как, живой?  
Уэйн за дверью продолжал блевать. И, кажется, плакать.  
– Но веселее всего было на одной вечеринке в полицейском стиле. Знаешь, с наручниками, фуражками и пончиками, обсыпанными коксом.  
– Ничего себе, – улыбнулся Кларк.  
– Вот тебе и ничего себе.  
За дверью стало тихо. Потом полилась вода, почти неслышная за звуками музыки: в зале включили Нину Симоне, и Кларк мог легко представить Лану в своих руках, лёгкую как фея, с нежной улыбкой и сияющими глазами.  
– А Хлоя где? – спросил Кларк.  
– Заметила, как ты пожираешь глазами то мисс Лэнг, то Уэйна, и решила, что дело, возможно, не в букве “Л”, – ответил Лекс. – И зачем было приглашать...  
Кларк покаянно вздохнул.  
– Не моё дело, – согласился Лекс. – А знаешь, поехали ко мне. Пока ты не прожёг взглядом дырку в мисс Лэнг.  
Технически такое возможно, испугался Кларк.  
И пообещал себе с завтрашнего дня работать над самоконтролем изо всех сил.  
– Уэйна прихватим, – продолжил Лекс. – Устроим вечеринку в стиле “тухлое священное яйцо”.  
– Звучит интересно, – без особого интереса отозвался Кларк. Дверной замок щёлкнул.  
– В каком, прости, стиле? – спросил Уэйн, открывая дверь. Выглядел он мокрым как мышь и всё ещё слегка зеленоватым.  
– В стиле “деловой интерес моего папули”, – осклабился Лекс.  
– А, – сказал Уэйн. Поморщившись, потёр висок.  
– Это всё пунш, – сказал Кларк. – Правда, поехали с нами.

Поехать решили на Уэйне, потому что Лекс продолжал притворяться подвыпившим, а Уэйн был с дворецким. В смысле, с водителем. Водитель-дворецкий ждал у машины, больше похожий на спецназовца в отставке – совсем недавней отставке. Церемонно поклонился Уэйну (что-то вроде “Приношу свои извинения за возникшее недоразумение”), после поднял взгляд на Кларка с Лексом (тот самый прищур-прицел). Стало интересно, что ещё перенял Уэйн у своего дворецкого-водителя-спецназовца.  
– Вам нездоровится, мастер Брюс, – негромко, но резко сказал дворецкий.  
Ага, и это.  
– Сяду вперёд, – ответил Уэйн. – Отвези нас к Лютору, Альфред.  
Машина тронулась. Кларк утонул в мягком кожаном сидении и почти задремал. Мерно шумел мотор, Лекс наклонился вперёд и о чём-то говорил с сидящим вполоборота Уэйном. Кларк смотрел в зеркало заднего вида, прямо в стальной неподвижный прицел дворецкого, но веки то и дело тяжелели, опускались.  
Издалека доносилось:  
– Ты всё усложняешь. У меня нет дел с мистером Лютором, исключительно…  
Взгляд молчаливого дворецкого стал строгим, похожим на папин.  
– Мне просто пришлось на время уехать из Готэма, – неохотно закончил Уэйн.  
– Залечь на матрасы, – отозвался Лекс.  
– Прилечь на пару минут.  
– И никаких дел в Смолвиле?  
– Я ничего не планировал, – кивнул Уэйн. Он отвернулся и нажал на кнопку рядом с бардачком. Дремота навалилась парализующей слабостью, и внутри, в костях, ожили колкие ядовитые искры. Кларк дёрнулся, пытаясь подняться. Горло окаменело. Боль нарастала вместе с неподвижностью, и теперь, в тошнотворном зелёном мареве, он видел осколки криптонита, больше не скрытые в свинцовых пластинах брони.  
Никто не должен узнать.  
Уэйн снова повернулся. Лекс что-то сказал. Никто не должен узнать. Мысли путались; Кларк попытался улыбнуться и выдавить, вытолкнуть хотя бы одно слово. Где он?  
Куда летит этот криптонитовый гроб? Тесный и душный, нечем дышать. Никто не должен…  
Мне плохо. Я умираю. Выпустите.  
Пожалуйста.  
Что-то трясло – Лекс, за плечо – так было ещё больнее. Потом закричал:  
– Да останови ты уже!  
Эхо крика пронеслось по салону, резко взвизгнули тормоза. Хлопнула дверь. Холодный воздух облизал кожу, потом потянули – вперёд, из гроба. Придорожный гравий продрал спину сквозь ткань – ласково и почти приятно. Воздух. Ночное небо. Вдруг всё закрыла чёрная фигура Уэйна, опустившегося на колени, одна рука придерживает под затылком, другая – отставлена: “Не подходи!”. Да он что, боится за Лекса? А на пальце сияет зелёная звезда. И Лекс, остановившийся в полушаге от машины.  
"Что ты такое", да?  
Кларк пошевелил губами, пытаясь сказать: уезжайте. Уэйн, чёрный силуэт на звёздном небе, сдёрнул с пальца кольцо и, размахнувшись, бросил его в кусты за обочину.  
И наклонился, почти шепча:  
– Я… я правда ничего не планировал, всё получилось само. Я очень перед тобой виноват.  
Виноват – значит, проваливай отсюда. Кларк помотал головой – попытался. От движения под черепом перекатились осколки битого стекла.  
– Уезжайте, – с трудом, почти что по буквам выдавил он. – Быстрее.  
– Извини. Я не хотел причинить тебе вред. Просто хотел понять… – он замолчал, и Кларк понимающе моргнул. “Что я такое”.  
– Кто ты, Кларк Кент, – после паузы закончил Уэйн.  
Кларк закрыл глаза и начал представлять, как Уэйн поднимается и уносит отсюда свою задницу, пакует её в свой чёрный кусок криптонита на колёсах. И уезжает. И уезжает. И...  
Что-то невесомо коснулось головы, пальцы поправили прядь.  
Кларк даже удивился, что смог ощутить прикосновение. Наверное, так себя чувствуют обычные нормальные люди (просто люди), когда их топят в баке с химическими отходами.  
– Извини, – повторил Уэйн.  
...и уезжает. И уезжает. И…  
Шум мотора показался райскими трубами. Кларк осторожно сделал вдох. Боль и беспомощность медленно, по капле покидали тело. Всё лучше и лучше.  
Кларк открыл глаза.  
Перед глазами качались звёзды. Интересно, на какой из них ему бы не пришлось притворяться обычным человеком?  
А теперь – вставай. И бегом домой. Вот так, молодец.

Кларк спустился вниз, от души потягиваясь и зевая. Отполированное дерево ступенек приятно грело босые ноги. На кухне Лекс здоровался с мамой, и спрашивал, как у неё дела, и как дела у Кларка, а то он…  
– Живой и здоровый, как всегда, – прервал его Кларк, заглядывая на кухню. – М-м, оладушки!  
– А руки мыл? – спросила мама.  
– Обижаешь, мам! – обиделся Кларк. На пару секунд, потом улыбнулся и осторожно потянулся к блюду.  
Лекс тоже улыбнулся. Сегодня он был в затемнённых очках: солнце палило с самого утра. С любопытством наблюдал, удастся ли Кларку трюк с оладушком. Или – прикидывал скорость движения?  
Не убирая улыбки с лица, Кларк вспомнил, как Лекс вчера, повернувшись, встревоженно тряс его за плечо, а потом крикнул – да останови ты уже! – и что он успел заметить? Лекс совершенно точно вчера за него испугался. И Лекс совершенно точно сегодня был его другом. А ещё Лекс был человеком.  
А Кларк – только казался.  
Они вышли на крыльцо и побрели вдоль дома.  
– Ты как? – спросил Лекс. – Я знаешь, сколько раз вчера пожалел, что уехал.  
– Ну и зря пожалел, – легко ответил Кларк. – Зато теперь мы точно знаем, что Сьюзи Коллинс добавляет в пунш стеклоочиститель. Или тёмную материю.  
Лекс молча хмыкнул.  
– Кстати, о тёмной материи. Как там наш общий знакомый?  
Лекс неопределённо пожал плечами, но довольный взгляд за тёмными стёклами его выдавал.  
– Лайонел будет неприятно удивлён, – не сдержавшись, он расплылся в ухмылке. – О-очень удивлён.  
– Ты бы всё-таки с Уэйном поосторожней, – сказал Кларк. – Что-то он мне совсем не нравится.  
Лекс повернулся, сдвигая очки на нос. Взглянул из-за стёкол:  
– Да ну. Мне кажется, нормальный парень. А по меркам большого города – так и вовсе отличный.


End file.
